Pure(ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
by Goldeen Goldeen
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It starts with Vera, a young child who has seen to much for her eyes. It shows how she evolves and joins team avatar. I'm REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES. *Note* Even one review will brighten my day.
1. Prologue 1-3

My first fanfic. No flames, but reviews and constructive criticism is welcome.

Prologue: Part Ⅰ

* * *

Hima was pregnant. She knew it happened from a time a month or so ago when she went out bar hopping in downtown Republic city, but she couldn't recall the father. Her husband, Raku, had left her for a pretty little model named Jasper. All she could ever do to stop the pain was drink, and drink till the pain went away and she woke up with terrible migraines knocking around in her head. She drank from sunset to midnight or longer every night. Drinking, drinking. drinking…

* * *

8 months later

* * *

After a whopping twenty hour labor, she was done. No more one night stands. She couldn't go through that again. She knew she couldn't keep her baby, but she did anyways. She had a tuft of blonde hair(Where did that come from?), and Hima named her daughter Veraline. Simple, but yet beautiful, like the little tuft on her head. Some things changed. She had a daughter, the one night stands stopped, but the drinking never ceased.

* * *

Prologue: Part ⅠⅠ

* * *

Six years later

"You little brat!" Hima screamed, slapping Veraline across the face. He eyes were frenzied, and her breath smelled of firewine and Badgermole beer.

"I'm sawy Moma. I won't do it again. Happy birthdway though." Veraline said, ending on a cheery note. Her face stung and was red, sore, and tear streaked. Her blonde hair was tangled and askew, and had ash all over her.

The two females were standing outside their house, which was half burnt down from lil' Vera's attempt to bake a cake for her mom. She tried to be good, but no matter what, her mother hit her over and over again. The firefighters had come, put out the fire, and since Hima didn't have insurance, she had to pay an Varrickly-insane amount of money. One of the neighbors saw Hima slap her child and called the police. In the blur of an hour, Hima was arrested for child abuse, and Vera was sent to an orphanage.

* * *

Prologue: Part ⅠⅠⅠ

* * *

Each kid in the orphanage had their own 'room'. It was a tiny room, a square of about eight feet. It was bleak and musty, and the bed was hard. Vera never got visitors, but after six months of getting adjusted to her new surroundings, she finally got a visitor. The man was tall, and skinny _, Who is he?!_ Vera thought, panicking.

"Hello young lady." The man said.

Vera inched back, not knowing who this man was.

The man continued talking, bending down to her level. A lovely family is going to adopt you, and we are dropping you off today."

* * *

Three hours later

* * *

Vera stood at the front door of a huge mansion. She was nervous and scared. She knocked on the door, and a butler opened the large door and said," Master Hiroshi, your new daughter is here."

A plump man with rectangular glasses and shining, sparkling eyes greeted Vera. He had a girl who looked a little older than her stood next to him. She had wavy, raven black hair that was pulled back in a tight braid, and had a set of bright green eyes.

" Hello, Veraline. Can I call you Vera?" She nodded, and he smiled."Well, Vera, this is Asami, my daughter. I'm your new dad. My name is Hiroshi. Hiroshi Sato."


	2. The In between years, Part one

This chapter shows what happens between the first chapter and the first season of Korra. Enjoy! (Sorry for not updating, don't hate me

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA, JUST MY OC. LEGEND OF KORRA BELONGS TO NICKALODEN.

Eight years old:

Vera had completely settled into her new home, and had become extremely close with Asami, who was her sister and best friend. They went to school together, but Vera had much trouble making friends. Asami would've loved to help her sister, but she was hanging with all the other ten year olds, and being all 'popular' and 'cool'. One day at school, during Science class, Vera discovered she could bend. "Good morning class!" Mister Karien said. "Good Morning Mister Karien!" The class responded in unison."Today we are going to look at Gems and minerals. It is a partner activity, and I have already chosen your partners." Everybody groaned. Mister Karien ignored this and passed out the worksheets while calling out the partners. Some kids were happy about their partners, and some were not. **[A/N: I always seemed to get the most annoying people and the 'delinquents' of the class for my partner projects]** "Veraline and Bianca." Mister Karien continued. Bianca was a shy girl who never did any work. Vera had tried being friends with her, but it just didn't work out. The worksheet was simple: writing down the color and shape of different gems and minerals. Vera and Bianca sat in silence, looking at each other for a couple minutes before Bianca said," Here's how it's gonna work: I'm going to go meet my boy in the bathroom while you do my worksheet for me." Vera was angered at this. She stood up and said"No! You can't make me do your work for you just because you want to go make out with a boy like some twisted pervert!" Bianca was leaving the room but then turned around at Vera's words. Vera's voice was steadily rising, but she didn't notice the Quartz and Carbon rocks floating next to her, turning into dangerous spikes."Mister Karien!" Bianca wailed. "Vera's going to hurt me!" Mister Karien looked over at Vera with shock and anger burning in his eyes, while Vera just had a confused look on her face. "Veraline Sato, I am expelling you from Republic City academy for threatening the life of a fellow student and utilizing bending for destructive purposes!" Mr. Sato was called, and Vera was sent home. On the way back to the Sato family mansion, Vera was crying, and Hiroshi looked over at her and said,"Looks like you're an earthbender." Vera looked at him and said sadly, eyes brimming and shimmering with tears,"Maybe... But I'm never bending again! I don't want to hurt or frighten anyone else!"

Ten Years old:

Vera had finally gotten over her 'Bendaphobia', as she called it, and agreed with her dad to get her an Earthbending instructor. On her first day of training, Liron, her earthbending instructor, brought several different forms of earth with him to see what she could bend. Hiroshi spared no expense: Liron could bend all forms of earth. He set a basic rock in front of her, but try as she might, zilch happened with the rock. "Okay, we'll try that later." He said. The two of them sat facing each other. He turned the rock into lava and bent it so it wouldn't burn the table. Nothing happened. "I'm sure you'll get it at some point." He said when he saw vera's look of hopelessness. He put a piece of quartz in front of Vera. Lately, Vera had been reading up on bending forms. She tried something akin to firebending, and it worked! The quartz was shaped into a rough sphere. It wasn't pretty, but it was still bending. Liron smiled, and kept the quartz on the table. Next, Liron took out some sand. When nothing happened, Liron frowned, and Vera blew the sand in his face. Liron didn't look pleased, but in one swift motion, bended the sand back into his bag. Lastly, Liron took a small meteorite out and Vera attemped to bend it. Yet again, no avail. As Liron was putting the metal away, Vera pleaded," Wait! I want to try again!" He put the meteorite back in front of her, and she focused so hard she broke out in a sweat. After all that effort, the meteorite moved! An inch. After her session, Hiroshi talked to Liron about how the session went. Liron explained how it went, but ended with,"I'm concerned. Vera has can bend only the purer forms of earth, and none others." Even though Liron expressed concern, Hiroshi was happy that his daughter might've found her hidden talent.

HELLO ALL! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A CO-WRITER ON THIS STORY, SO IF ANYBODY LIKES THAT IDEA, PM ME.


End file.
